Reflection
by zukoseyebrow
Summary: Seven years have passed since Harmonic Conversions which have lead team Avatar in great directions. Award nominations, engagements, and promotions are upon many and our lovely Avatar has been traveling the world but stumbles upon an ancient mirror which hurls back memories of a forgotten firebender.
1. Chapter 1

Seven years have passed since Harmonic Conversions which have lead team Avatar in great directions. Award nominations, engagements, and promotions are upon many and our lovely Avatar has been traveling the world but stumbles upon an ancient mirror which hurls back memories of a forgotten firebender

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ATLA OR LOK.

* * *

Chapter 1:

_"I know it's over but still I cling. I don't know where else I can go?"_

* * *

"Korra?"

She looked up into her own eyes; her reflection. Her eyes held a brighter shine yet lacked color. They were more icy blue than how cerulean than they used to be. Her features softened but her skin became tighter from bruises and scars upon her journeys. Her physique still toned but feminine Water Tribe curves graced her below her slim waist causing wide hips. To her discomfort, her breast had filled in more than what she had expected leading her to use extra bindings in order to keep them in place at all times. She was still short though and didn't really mind that at all. Korra felt her height matched her personality; small yet full of surprises. She realized her skin had gotten a little more glow since her stay in the Fire Nation capital for prince Iroh's Fire Lord Coronation. It had happened today and she felt a sense of déjà vu… as if Aang's memories had transcended through her mind in order to make her remember when Aang was present for Zuko's coronation. It gave her a warm yet proud feeling. She knew that these were both hers and Aang's feelings.

Since the fight after Vaatu and Unalaq, Korra has ignored feelings that passed through her. At times she wonders if they're hers or if they belong to previous Avatars but she ignores that. The waterbending master knows that she must be her own person rather than relying on past lives. She meditates and enters the Avatar state every now and then but hasn't spoken to any past Avatars and would prefer not to.

"Korra?" He called again. She turned to face him with pink stained cheeks from embarrassment.

"Sorry." Her eyes cascaded down not witnessing his bright smile.

"Are you okay? You seem a little down." He spoke with concern and cleared his throat. "I hope nothing has offended you." He tugged on his collar from worry.

"No I'm fine really. Just a little sleepy that's all." Korra said slowly while rapidly blinking.

Now his golden eyes had cascaded down too.

"Get some rest. I wanted to invite you to have breakfast with me tomorrow in the palace's main garden where the turtle duck pond is. How does nine sound to you?" His speech started strong but ended weak from nervousness.

Korra didn't get it.

"Great." He signed out of relief.

"I mean I could schedule ten since waterbenders like to sleep in" The Fire Lord chuckled while the Avatar smirked, crossing her arms.

"I think I'm offended now."

He smiled brightly at her. She turned away breaking their connection, not realizing the blush that stroked against his face.

Both benders had left The Hall of Mirrors. It was a new hall requested by former Fire Lady Ursa. At young age she was known to have been very humble. Beautiful dark locks and pale moonlight skin like her mother's enhanced her golden eyes that had been passed down from her father, former Fire Lord Zuko. She was perfection and admired by many. Her sudden death had devastated not only her son but the people of The Fire Nation. She had been their queen that continued her father's legacy in amazing ways. Her reason for installing the Hall of Mirrors was in honor of her aunt Azula. She knew about what had happened with Azula's insanity and actually met her aunt. She managed to befriend her before her death, which lead Ursa to become fond with mirrors. They were her spiritual key for balance. Whether if she would gaze into her reflection for hours or take a quick glance at her appearance. If Lady Ursa was not found in hospitals, her office, or meetings, she was found in this hall.

It had crept Korra out for a second being in a huge room full a thousand different types, sizes, and shapes of mirrors at first but she became used to it and found it quite interesting. Each mirror had its own purpose as she remembered being told by Iroh when he gave her a tour of the palace.

Korra smirked as she glanced at what was known to be known as the "fat mirror" and "stick mirror". Turning away from them she felt a sudden magnetic pull.

"There's no full moon out..."

Her eyes widen at a mirror with an image of a full moon she had seen countless of times at Republic City. She approached the small round item with such curiosity. She smiled then frowned, and scowled at her memories being played by the mirror but nearly lost her balance when she saw his face.

There stood his sharp, handsome features, thick hair, genuine smile, and strong determination that would awake in her hidden and darkest dreams. It was Mako. The firebender who she had always wanted but never truly had. His flames burned her once before and once their fire had gone out years ago all she felt was pain. It tugged her and saddened her. The first few months from their breakup hit her hard and she knew she wouldn't find comfort  
in Republic City. She had to leave. Her excuse was to travel and start on international "Avatar duties", really, but deep down inside Mako was the main reason.

Ever since then, Korra has been living a gypsy type life. From town to town, nation to nation, she has seen the world and all though no place was like home, she enjoyed the Fire Nation's Ember Island and the swampy lakes that the Earth Kingdom had to offer.

Although she missed Republic City, her friends would write, except for Mako. He wrote once but stopped and so did Asami. She congratulates her on her birthday every year but Bolin is the only consistent one and always informs her about what's going on.

He said Asami was engaged.

Her heart sank a little.

"Lady Avatar Korra?" A quiet tender voice spoke.

Korra smiled. "Tai?"

"Lady Korra, its late and you should get some rest for tomorrow to spend your last few days of visit with Fire Lord Iroh." She pointed towards the direction in which her room was in and gave her a playful wink.

"Thank you."

"I'll walk you to your room."

Korra liked Tai. Tai had grown up serving the royal fire nation palace since she learned how to walk and speak. Her great grandmothers had served which now lead her to where she is now. Catering and housekeeping skills ran through her veins. She was also the first and only firebender her mother had given birth too since her father was one. Being the only firebending servant served for a lot of beneficial purposes. Whenever a cook wasn't around she would be able to help heat meals or dry off laundry quicker. Things were always clean and in order when Tai was around. Her tall porcelain skin looked soft but pale due to the lack of makeup and her brown curly locks where always in a bun. Brown eyes locked with icy blue ones and smiled. They had arrived to Korra's room. Tai open her small mouth once more.

"Please let me know if you need anything Avatar Korra." She set a pair of clean towels on Korra's nightstand

"No thank you Tai. I will be fine okay. Please get some rest." Tai walked out the door and peeked in a little before nodding her head at her.

"Thank you so much." With that she left.

Korra stepped into her guest room and tumbled on the bed. The sheets were red velvet along with pillows. Something she wasn't used to but became fond of. Her relationship with Iroh was the same way. She was unsure of how he would be like but she eventually liked him. He was supportive and respected her views without questioning them by giving his input without being biased. Something she has always searched for in a friend. Bolin and Asami had the same trait but Iroh knew how to fully present it. As for Mako... Mako. Mako supported her but gave her doubt. Korra hated doubt.

And she eventually hated him. But knew there was some sort of love that she could no longer express which was why the hate was created.

Maybe Vaatu and Raava were hate and love and had possibly gone through the same.

Korra laughed.

_"NO!_"

But her main question was why the hell was she thinking of Mako anyway?

Curiosity sparked her. The young avatar dashed from her bed and snuck out of her guest room. She quietly passed guards and multiple corridors arriving to her destination.

Lady Ursa's Hall Of Mirrors

An empty yet butterfly feeling surged Korra's tummy. The ache to gaze into that mirror again hungered her mind. She twisted the door knob and thankfully found it was not locked. She quietly walked in and closed the door behind her approaching the small piece of vanity and closed her eyes feeling her mind drifting away.

"Korra?" A strong masculine voice broke her concentration.

His voice again.

"Iroh?" She blushed turning to him yet again but it wasn't him.

Her blood pressure dropped.

"Who?" Mako's brows furrowed.

Her heart skipped beat. "Mako?"

"Yeah." He cleared out his throat.

"What?" She questioned him.

**What in La's name is this?**

"What do you mean what?" His tone was beginning to get pretty annoying.

Korra rolled her eyes. "I mean like what's going on?"

"Are you ok?"

"No my head hurts." She squatted on the ground.

"Go lie down. Don't worry about dinner I can always heat it back up." He turned carelessly away from her. It didn't hurt her though.

"Okay." She got back up feeling empty.

She had no idea why they were having dinner. Korra knew this was Mako's apartment but what the hell was she doing here? One minute she's in the Fire Nation Palace and now here? She stopped dead in her tracks.

This was the past...

KORRA WAS IN THE PAST?!

She ran to the nearest mirror.

Her hair was up! She stopped wearing it up in a pony tail seven years ago when she had cut it shoulder length and only left her two signature wolf tails. Plus her attire wasn't a long sleeve navy blue top but a familiar baby blue short sleeve that showed off no recent Water Nation tattoos. Her bottoms were the old baggy ones she had left for a long double thigh high split navy blue skirt with black tights and combat boots underneath. She frowned realizing her change yet knew she had always been a tomboy at heart. Whether she had gotten a tad bit more feminine by appearance, her tough nature always shines through any situation.

But not this.

And now she remembered what this day was… It was Mako's nineteenth birthday dinner.

Her body went ridged as she remembered clearly what happened this day. This day was one of the many reasons why she left Republic City. Of course she wanted to travel, meet new people, and see new places, but she also wanted to forget for a while. Remembering a memory that should be forgotten is the worst way to wanting to put the past away.

"_That mirror must have…"_

"KORRA COME ON DINNER IS READY!" Bolin popped up from the bathroom and pulled Korra before she could protest. She panicked but the strong grip of the earthbender overpowered her tiredness. Bolin nearly tossed her in her chair as she was barely able to grasp the table without slipping on the floor. She blushed and hated it. She brushed it off adjusting herself in her seat. Bolin handed her a plate full of food as she frowned not having any appetite at all. She hopped no one noticed.

"Korra are you okay? It's been seconds and you haven't touched your plate." The green eyed beauty spoke. The Avatar was about to excuse herself when to her displeasure Mako spoke up setting his plate on the table.

"Yeah, I thought you were going to rest for a while."

"It's okay I am fine." No one really bought it and Korra knew because she remembers that on this day she was actually acting bright because she secretly enjoyed Mako's cooking.

Minutes passed with casual conversations about the most random topics. The Water Tribe female warrior bit her lip waiting for their announcement. Her fingers tightened against her pants and teeth began to make blood pour from her lips.

Any minute now.

Any…

Minute…

"So I just wanted to announce something you guys. Well I know things have been complicated but Asami and I have decided to continue our relationship."

NOW!

This time she didn't tense up. She didn't throw her plate at the wall, burn things, or run out the apartment. She wouldn't cry herself to sleep, nor flee but start a new journey. Yeah that sounded more professional for an Avatar.

Bolin didn't want to say anything until Korra spoke but Bolin being Bolin spoke up first.

"That's great you guys!"

Now it was her turn. She prayed to Yue that all courage would be with her.

"Congratulations! Is there any dessert?" But her eyes flew down to her full and untouched plate. She blushed wildly.

"You haven't eaten properly for dessert." Mako retorted.

His tone of voice still irritated her.

"Well I'm not in the mood for this. I think I would be better off with something _sweeter_."

The heat in the room began to rise.

"Um yeah, I think I would like some sweetness too guys."

Mako groaned in defeat and stood up to walk to the kitchen.

"I'll be back guys I'm heading to the restroom." Korra stood up as well. Asami's eyes carefully watched her but relaxed when Korra went the other way Mako went.

"Korra wait. What is up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me. You're not acting like yourself. Is it cause of Asami and I?"

"No. I just need to go to the bathroom."

And that's when it happened. He touched her. Her world went black and white. She remembered seeing his face of worry. His eyebrows held fear and amber eyes were calling out for her. Her heart sank into his strong arms but the spell broke when her vision went from blurry to clear.

It was now Iroh holding her.

She was back.

He was calling healers.

Something Mako would have done.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Thank you so much for the visits, favs, follows, and reviews.

Chapter 2 is now up.

**guardianofartbravery**: Thank you! I will try my best to update weekly.

**CH3LZx**: Thank you! I want to see where it goes too lol.

**Sarah as Sarah**: Awww thank you I'm blushing.

**Guest**: I am glad you're excited and thank you so much!

* * *

Chapter 2:

_"He knows I'd love to see him happy or as close as possible."_

* * *

Light shined through Republic City. His bright green eyes blinked slowly from the sunlight hitting his eyes.

Today was the day!

He dashed from his bed and caught himself from tumbling. A gasp escaped his lips forgetting that his brother tends to always mop the floor every morning before he goes to work. Bolin had suggested hiring a housekeeper but Mako refused. The firebender was all about saving and keeping track on budget.

Why pay someone to do a job he can easily do?

Those were Mako's thoughts always.

But Bolin didn't care.

He bought two yachts and new automobile machines called ATVs by Asami's future industries when green eyed beauty insisted on giving them to him for free.

Mako nearly burned down the yachts and ATVs... but since they were by Future Industries he had held back, calmed down, and froze Bolin's bank account.

The earthbender knew he would regret sharing his account with his brother. Mako thought it would teach Bolin a valuable lesson about money but he was wrong. Once the account had become accessible for Bolin's use, he went on a rampage. Racks of clothing and random hair products sat in his room and thankfully, he managed to hide it all from Mako.

Though Mako had checked their statements the other day and became known as the walking hotman in Republic City. Steam surged through his ears and fire out of his nostrils.

Bolin ran to Asami from fear. She helped him and convinced Mako to allow him to open his own account as Bolin gave Mako his following paychecks in order to pay back all the money he spent.

His hard work in reality had never been for the money. He's doing what he loves. A public figure, an entertainer, a probender champion, and an actor. Making people smile made his heart soar and he wanted the entire world to fly.

"Well if you include airbenders." Bolin said to himself.

_Knock*_

_Knock*_

"LULI!"

Bolin nearly tripped trying to hop out his bathtub. In such a rush he grabbed the nearest towel instead a robe. It was terrible mistake when cerulean eyes went wide and her soft feminine gasp was heard.

"Hi Lu-what's wrong?" He leaned in forward to peck her lips but she pulled back a bit causing him to fown. She bit her lip but opened her mouth to speak anyway.

"Um..." Her finger pointed at his towel that was daring to slip off. Bolin still stood bewildered until his buttocks felt a cool breeze. He yelped but managed to adjust the tiny fabric making sure his goods weren't exposed. His color now matched her pink rosy face.

"Oh... sorry…. Eh… He… he, excuse me for a second." He slowly walked backwards while Luli nodded her head, her eyes now averted trying to focus on anything but Bolin's exposed body. She felt so stupid but another part of her had felt a sudden boil go through her lower body. Before any dirty thoughts came in rushing through her mind she mentally slapped herself.

"_Calm down girl."_

After a minute or so Bolin had returned with his robe on and shorts underneath... just in case if anything went wrong he would be prepared. Luli frowned noticing he had covered up but smiled quickly not wanting to admit to her boyfriend that she was a closet pervert.

"Why are you here so early Lu?" The earthbender had offered her tea but she preferred a glass of water knowing Bolin didn't know how to heat up tea properly. He blushed at his mistakes but she giggled before giving him a quick peck on the cheek, making his features soften.

Lu pushed a strand of curly brown hair behind her ear. "You told me to meet you at your place at one." Bolin blinked rapidly.

Her head tilted. He still hadn't replied. "You overslept?"

"Bolin."

Any minute now. Yeah she knew it was going to happen.

"I AM GOING TO BE LATE." The green eyed male threw his arms up in defeat.

Okay there it goes.

"No you're not." She shook her head but he nodded, still believing in his defeat.

"What if the stylists don't do such a good job? What if we get into an accident? What if there won't be people watching us tonight and we have to cancel?..." He paused dramatically. "What if I don't win!?"

She felt he could be acting most of the time… well sometimes.

"Bolin! No."

Bolin was naturally attracted to Luli ever since he met her on accident. She was running late for work at a small flower shop near his condo and he had been casually early for a commercial recital as both earthbenders collided. Her vivid blue eyes widen when his arms caught her and her bosoms were tinted red with embarrassment. Bolin thought she was extremely adorable and her shyness had driven him crazy from all the curiosity to just get to know her more. She reminded him a lot of Korra, big blue eyes, a petite frame, and brown hair. Luli's father was a Water Tribesman and mother earthbender. Her skin was a tone darker than his but still very light. Since he had extra time and was early to work he told her he would "escort" her to where she needed to be. Their trip had been extremely quiet with Luli murmuring yea, no, and okay every now and then. She thought she had been a bore and annoying to him. He was a celebrity, an admired man who could have any woman he desires, so why her. She was an awkward wall flower who worked at a flower shop. The perfect place she needed to be. Not a famous red carpet award ceremony or dating a handsome celebrity...

But her she was…

Four months later…

Dating Bolin aka, Nuktuk; Hero of The South. The actor. The earthbending Champion slash Probender. A guy who had helped with saving the world.

She felt she was too plain to be with him.

Truthfully that's what Bolin really liked about Luli. She wasn't like other women who gave off the snob or money whore vibe. She was simple, modest, and silly once he broke through her shyness. He helped her sharpen her bending skill which in fact was horrible, and she would assure him by bringing him back down to earth from his insecurities. Just like right now. It had been one of his moments where he really needed her.

She sat down next to him and placed an arm around his shoulder. Her head leaned onto him, looking for comfort. "Everything is going to be fine. I'm not even ready yet." He smiled at her but his eyes still held fear.

"But this is the first annual Republic Award ceremony honoring entertainers who have been nominated for their essence on the big screen..." He looked down at her, but she kept smiling. He raised a thick eyebrow.

A soft hand reached up to caress his jaw. "Annual. There's one every year and I have a lucky feeling that you'll win." It sent shivers down his spine. He had no idea he could be sensitive in that area until now.

"Really?" His voice dropped an octave. She noticed and it sent fire butterflies that were dying to escape.

"Yeah I think so." Lu held him tighter. The heat had been ignored but it was still there only to be replaced with innocent intimacy.

"Thank you. Oh and you'll meet Mako tonight. I know it's been four months and I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to introduce you to him." He gave her a guilty smile. She giggled at him.

"It's okay. He's been really busy with detective work and Asami."

"Yea. Let's go!" He threw his rob off and stood with only boxers on. Luli's face went tomato red again but Bolin was too ecstatic to notice."I had Varrick hire the best stylist for us!"

* * *

A spirit once told me that water is can heal yet can cause so much pain. Her name was Yue. She was very beautiful. She visits me in my sleep mostly every night and I swear I can see her moonlight white hair near the beach from my bedroom balcony late at night when I am being haunted not by spirits, but the living.

Yue told me that water does this. Water cleanses one's physical and spiritual form. Water cannot be held but only admired. It runs through us like spirits. Water takes away what we love and drifts it away with its waves, forcing us to forget until we are at shore again and realize what has been taken is returned from water's waves.

I don't like water.

And I don't hate it either.

It's my tribe's element.

But I love fire.

I feel warmth even if it doesn't heal. Even if I burn, it wouldn't even matter. I think I have gotten used to it.

I never really truly experienced real fire until I met him.

Yue smiled at this. I think she could read my thoughts and I don't know if I am dreaming or how I should handle this feeling.

She hugs me as my eyes began to rain tear drops down my cheeks. Her lips meet my forehead and she begins to sing a lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was younger. Her voice made me feel drowsy, weak, and numb. It enchanted me.

"So water took the fire away?"

Water extinguishes fire.

What flame can be left?

I am the avatar; master of all four elements. I could create and bend fire at anytime I please, but it wasn't the same. I wanted to witness a different fire… a fire from someone else. Not my own.

Yue didn't reply.

It was cold when she left and yet… I shouldn't feel this way if Iroh is holding me.

I still feel dizzy, but I feel heat.

It may not be the heat I am yearning to feel but I think it will do for now... until the water's waves return the fire I love.

* * *

I'm sorry if this felt short but Mako and Asami will show up in the next chapter.

I don't know when I should have team Avatar reunite…. Any suggestions?

Thank you guys for reading!

Please review for any suggestions or comments about the story.

-**zukoseyebrow**


End file.
